This invention relates to a mouth-held holder, for devices such as tools, instruments, appliances, utensils, etc., broadly referred to herein as implements. The holder enables the user to direct the implement as desired through movement of the jaws and head and without use of the hands.
The holder may be used by persons who do not have use of the arms and hands, to enable such persons to perform work operations with selected tools supported by the holder. The holder also may be and devices to be used by a repairman, mechanic or installer, to enable a such person to effect an end with the hands left free to perform another function. In the case of a person with impaired arm functions, the implement held might be a pen, a brush, or other tool or utensil. In the case of a repairman or mechanic, the implement might be an appliance such as a flashlight. In the specific embodiment of the invention illustrated and described herein, the holder is adapted for the support of a flashlight, although it should be understood that this is for the purpose of illustration only and not intended to limit the invention, as other uses are obviously possible.
Mouth-held holders as known to date commonly are constructed to be gripped by the user through the front teeth and lips. As a consequence, use of the holder over any period of time is tiring and uncomfortable. Furthermore, continued use of the holder creates a risk of injury to the teeth and jaws. Holding on to a device of any size through the lips and front teeth adversely affects the ability of the user to swallow. A common deficiency of implement holders known to date is the lack of any provision enabling breathing through the mouth with the holder in use.
This invention contemplates an implement holder which has a mouthpiece forming one end constructed to be held by biting onto the mouthpiece utilizing the molars extending along the sides of the jaws. The opposite end of the holder may be formed as a socket for seating the end of the implement held by the holder. With the organization contemplated, an implement can be held through the mouth for a considerable period of time without the discomfort experienced through biting with the front teeth. Furthermore, positioning of the implement is possible through relative displacement of the jaw members to produce side-to-side or up-and-down movement without the requirement of tilting the entire head, although implement direction may of course, be changed through head movement. In addition to the above, the invention contemplates, in the organization of a implement holder, a construction whereby breathing through the mouth may be performed while the implement is gripped by the molars.
Accordingly, a general object of the invention is to provide an improved mouth-held implement holder featuring a mouthpiece which enables the holder to be gripped by the molars of the user.
Another object is to provide a mouth-held implement holder which enables a user to breath, if need be, through the mouth when holding the holder.
A related object is to provide such an organization wherein the mouthpiece is bifurcated where such lodges within the mouth, to have laterally spaced molar-gripped portions separated by a tongue-receiving cavity. For comfort reasons, and to provide a construction which is comfortably adaptable to different mouth configurations, the mouthpiece is preferably formed of a flexible and resilient elastomer material.